Let's Talk About Love
by elen lee
Summary: Genggaman erat membumbui ciuman manis antara dia dan Suho atau Joon Myeon, lelaki manis di bawah tindihannya. Krisho. BxB. Elen Lee


Annyeong... apa kabar semua? Ketemu sama Elen lagiiii... huaaaaa... lama ga update yaa... Elen mengucapkan duka cita sebesarnya atas meletusnya gunung Kelud. Rumah El juga kena, jadinya bersihin rumah sampe capek banget. Doain El juga ya, ini uda seester akhir El, El juga uda mau 21 tahun, jadinya tambah dewasa, tapi kata temen temen el sih, El makin yadong aja kekekeke. Okay, ga perlu lama lama lagi sih. El mencoba menuangkan lagi keyadongan El disini, moga masih bisa buat cerita yang bikin semua chingu suka. Selamat membaca #kecupbasahreaderssatusatu

Note: FF ini terinspirasi video di Utube dengan pair Germany x Italy (Hetalia) #ketawaevil

**Let's Talk About Love**

Disclaimer: God, themself  
Cast: Wu Yi Fan, Kim Joon Myeon

Genre: Romance

Rate: M (PASTI!)

Warn: BL, YAOI, BxB, boy x boy

No copas, no plagiat yaaa

DLDR

Yang mau baca silakan #senyummanis

**Elen Lee**

Di kamar apartemen itu, tampak sepi. Hanya lampu tidur remang yang menyinari kamar milik Yi Fan atau bisa kita panggil dia Kris. Genggaman erat membumbui ciuman manis antara dia dan Suho atau Joon Myeon, lelaki manis di bawah tindihannya. Kasur yang menjadi landasan mereka bergerak kecil, mengingat tubuh Kris yang cukup berisi yang memimpin pergumulan itu. Rona merah menghiasi pipi kedua pemuda itu. Joon Myeon yang berada dibawah Kris melepas genggaman Kris. Tangannya beralih memeras kaos belakang Kris. Cumbuan mereka makin dalam. Bahkan saliva yang berceceran mulai terlihat diantara pipi Suho.

"enghhh... cpkcpk..."

"Slrup..."

"Ahh... Krishh..."

Cumbuan Kris turun, menuju dada Suho yang terbuka, bebas, tanpa selembar benang yang menutupinya. Lidah panjang dan hangatnya beralih menuju nipple pink Suho. Dijilat dan dikecupnya nipple kiri Suho yang tengah menegang hebat itu.

"Anghhh... Krisssss..."

Desahan Suho menggema di kamar apartemen itu.

Damn, desahannya begitu merdu. Shit! Bahkan kulitnya begitu halus. So adorable. Batin Kris

Tangan kanan Kris meraba dada kanan Suho. Dimainkannya nipple pink Suho. Desahan dan pergerakan Suho yang liar menambah nafsu dan libidonya.

"Ngghhh.. janganhh gi-ahhh git nipplehh kuhh Krishhh... anghhh..."

Slrup... "Apa kau yakin aku tak boleh menggigit ini Suho"

"Anghhh! Janganhhh gigithhhh... anghhh"

"Bahkan desahanmu semakin keras saat kugigit bola kecilmu ini"

"Anghhhhhhhhhh"

Desahan Suho semakin keras. Sentuhan lidah Kris di dadanya membuatnya tak mampu lagi mengucapkan kata. Mulutnya hanya mampu mengeluarkan saliva dan suara desahan yang main keras.

"Anghh"

Mata Kris terbelalak. Tangan Suho dengan nakalnya memegang penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana jeans abu-abu panjang itu.

"H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ngh.. apakah hanya aku yang boleh merasa puas? Aku juga ingin memuaskanmu Kris"

Kris menyangga badannya dengan salah satu tangannya berada disamping kanan Suho. Ditatapnya Suho dengan intens. Rona merah di pipi, keringat yang mulai memenuhi mukanya.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku juga memuaskanmu Kris" Suho ber-aegyo didepannya! Damn shit! Malaikatnya begitu indah!

"Sangat tak adilkan jika aku yang menerima jilatan saja"

Bahkan dirty tak Suho semakin membuat Kris menegang.

Kris tersenyum lembut. Tanpa banyak bicara, Leader couple itu saling duduk berhadapan. Dengan Kris yang masih berpakaian utuh. Dan Suho yang telanjang. Suho mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bahu Kris. Dia kecup lembut bahu yang masuk berbalut kaos hitam itu. Tangan mungilnya menuju celana jeans Kris. Ditarik resleting Kris lalu dikeluarkannya penis tegang Kris.

"Omo! P-penismu..."

"Wae baby Suho?"

"i-ini..."

Wajah Suho memerah. Matanya menatap intens penis Kris.

"Besar... hoaaaa"

Mulut kecilnya terbuka lebar. Matanya tampak berbinar menatap penis Kris.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali baby"

Kris hanya mampu tertawa menatap wajah berbinar Suho. Merasa seperti diejek Kris, Suho memberi death glare ke Kris. Dipoutkannya bibir tipis itu.

"eiiy... kenapa cemberut begitu baby?"

"kau mengejekku Kris"

"Eiyyy... jangan be-"

"Aku tau, penisku lebih kecil darimu, hiks"

"Eiyy... jangan menangis"

Kris meraih tangan Suho, lalu ditariknya badan Suho kedalam dekapannya. Dikecupnya pipi Suho. Lidah liar Kris mulai menjamah telinga Suho.

"Nghhh.. jangan menggodaku Krishhh"

"Hmm... telingamu lembut baby"

"nghhh Krissshhh... touch me. Fill me. Give me your sperm Krishhh"

"Jangan pernah menyuruhku berhenti baby, aku sangat menginginkanmu"

Kris mendorong tubuh mungil Suho dan menindihnya. Lidah Kris bermain di rongga mulut Suho, menyalurkan saliva penuh cintanya. Jari Kris mulai bermain di manhole Suho.

"Nghh... krishhh... Nghhh"

"Enak baby? Bagaimana sentuhanku? Jariku?"

"Nghh.. stop it Krishhh.. Stop it nghhh"

"Maaf baby, aku tak bisa berhenti"

Jari Kris semakin liar di manhole Suho.

Trust

Trust

Trust

"Aku akan memasukkan Kris kecil baby"

"Eung..."

"Berbaliklah"

Suho membalik badannya, menjadi menungging. Memaparkan pantat kenyalnya didepan Kris. Kris mulai memposisikan penisnya didepan manhole Suho.

"A-aku rasa, a-aku siap K-kris"

"Aku akan pelan baby"

"eung"

Jleb.

"Akhhhhh... pelan K-kris.. Akhhhhh"

Sret. Jleb. Sret. Jleb. Sret. Jleb.

Gerakan pinggul Kris semakin kasar. Tak mempedulikan erangan dan desahan Suho, Kris semakin mempercepat sodokan penisnya di manhole Suho. Kedua tangan Suho ditariknya kebelakang, sehingga Suho mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Akhhh Krishhh... Akhh... lebih dalamhhh... akhhhh... akhhhh"

Sret. Jleb. Sret. Jleb.

Tetesan keringat mengalir di tubuh mulus Suho.

"Krishh... aku akan keluarhhh"

"bersama-sama baby"

"Nghh.. arkhhh..."

"Suhoo-hh.. nghh... kau ketathhhh"

"Nghhh.. Krishh.. Krishhhhhhh!"

"Suho—hhh!"

Splurt.

Sperma Suho muncrat di dagu Suho. Lelehan sperma Kris mengalir deras di paha dalam Suho. Nafas berat mereka terdengar di apartemen yang remang itu. Tubuh berat Kris menindih Suho.

Cup.

"Saranghae baby"

"Love you too Kris"

Senyuman indah mengiringi mimpi indah mereka. Selamat tidur Kris, selamat tidur Suho.

**END**

Oke. Fict gagal. Hiks...

Kalo ada yang berkenan silakan coment yaaa #kecupbasah


End file.
